


Soulmates

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Soulmate AU, Suicide, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Soulmates are meant to be eachother's true loveThe same was said for Virgil and Patton, for awhile at least...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	Soulmates

Virgil had always been so excited to meet his soulmate, though also anxious because they’d finally be able to meet. The moment when one meets their soulmate is so hyped up, it kinda scares Virgil a bit. But he knew it would be all fine, your soulmate was supposed to be your true love as most tails predicted. He always had ignored the rumors that your soulmate was your worst enemy or the one who would kill you, or that they could only be your friend. They were only rumors and everyone already knew them as false, your soulmate was simply your true love.

When one turned 18 they gained a mental link to their soulmate, to be able to see, feel, and hear the world as their soulmate does. Though when they looked in a mirror nothing would be seen, so you’d never know what your soulmate looked like. You’d only be able to find them based on what they could see, or what you could see. Many didn’t meet their soulmate for years, some met them quicker than others. 

Virgil was a lucky one, he had met his soulmate when he was 21. Virgil had been walking home from his job stocking shelves at the local supermarket, buy and go, it was around 10pm at the time. He had decided to stop in a bookstore on his way home to buy a book he had been wanting, it was a fantasy horror novel. He walked in looking around for a bit before grabbing the book and walking over to checkout. That was when he met him, his soulmate, Patton. Somebody had grabbed his arm and Virgil turned ready to deck them in the face for touching him when he looked though, the guy had his eyes shut. Virgil tilted his head and closed his eyes for a moment too. 

When he closed his eyes, he saw… himself. Virgil quickly opened his eyes looking at the other. “You’re…”

“We’re soulmates.” The guy said softly, finishing Virgil’s thought. “I’m Patton.”

“I’m Virgil.”

Patton nodded smiling brightly as he let go of Virgil’s arm, “Wow…” he mumbled seemingly in shock.

Virgil nodded stepping back a bit to have space. “Hey um… I’m going to buy this book real fast, then maybe we could talk?”

Patton nodded, the smile not leaving his face as Virgil walked away checking out the book. 

\--

They moved in together a year later after several dates. 

Virgil was happy with Patton, he loved him. He had always been so fearful of messing up the day he met his soulmate… but it was perfect to him. He had learned Patton was a pediatrician at the close by hospital and didn’t have any family, his parents had given him up at birth, His adopted parents died with his brother and had died in a car accident years before. 

Patton was absolutely in love with Virgil past their first interaction, he treated Virgil like his whole world. 

Virgil walked into Patton's house and smiled, “Hey Patt! Could you help me with my boxes?” He called out. 

Patton walked down the hall, an apron on and flour covering him, “Sure, sweetheart, let me just clean up a bit.”

“Alright, and you know I don’t really like pet names.” Virgil sighed and walked out back to his car getting his boxes. 

Patton came out after a little bit all cleaned up, “I know, I’m sorry Virge.” He sighed softly, “It just slips out…” He shook his head softly grabbing a box.

Virgil sighed running a hand through his hair then lightly hugged Patton from behind, “I know Patt, it’s fine.” He said letting go and grabbing a box bringing it inside the house. He started bringing the boxes upstairs to the hall for them to figure out later. As he was walking he slipped slightly, Patton’s arms were around him immediately. 

“Virgil go sit down, I’d rather you not hurt yourself.” Patton said letting go of him.

Virgil nodded and walked down the stairs and sat on the living room couch. He watched his protective boyfriend go to the kitchen and come back with a cookie and hot chocolate.

“Here, I’ll bring everything else in.” He said softly walking back outside. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and sat there on the couch. 

\--

Months passed, Virgil and Patton getting closer. They were happy with each other. 

Virgil stood in line at a cafe waiting to get a drink, a guy tapped on his shoulder and he turned, “Yes?”

“Hey, I thought I should say hi… mostly because I’m curious and want a friend. Plus I see you here literally every day and I was concerned about how you’re literally here at the same exact time daily.” He laughed.

Virgil laughed a bit too, “Oh… Am I? Wow… coming here is just a part of my normal schedule.”

“Makes sense, same for me too.”

Virgil smiled, chatting with him for a bit, only stopping when he ordered his coffee. The two finally parted ways when the other realized he was late for work. Virgil had laughed at him and started walking away when the guy ran back over to Virgil.

“Hey, um… could I have your phone number?”

“Hmm, I think you will have to wait till tomorrow, you’re late anyway.” Virgil said and walked home. 

Virgil walked inside and smiled seeing Patton, “Hey Patton.”

“Sweetie… Who was that you were talking to? At the cafe?”

“What? Um.. Just some guy. And could you please not call me sweetie.” Virgil shrugged and sat down sipping his coffee. 

“Just some guy? You seemed to be getting along with him quite well. I’d rather there be no secrets between us.”

“Patton, this is ridiculous. He was literally just some guy at the cafe. Now could we drop this.”

“No!” Patton yelled and stalked over to him grabbing him by the chin, “I will not have you leaving me like everyone else in my life.”

“Patton I’m not leaving you, he was just a new friend of mine.”

Patton growled then slapped him across the face, “STOP Lying!” He cried out then stared at Virgil before letting go and walking upstairs. 

Virgil sat there, his cheek burning red from the slap and tears welling up in his eyes a bit. He watched his boyfriend go, confused. Maybe Patton just had a tough day at work. He knew he occasionally had those. It was best to just let Patton have his space for a little while. 

Through the week Virgil noticed how Patton seemed more and more stressed, he knew Patton had troubles expressing his emotions so he just let Patton have his space. It wasn’t until friday Virgil saw his new friend again. 

Virgil stood in line when he felt a tap on his shoulder, “Hey, haven’t seen you in awhile.” he said and looked at the guy behind him.

“Yeah, sorry. Work has been hell. Haven’t even had a chance for my coffee break.”

Virgil nodded and pulled out his phone giving it to the other, “you could have my phone number, I don’t have many friends.”

“Yeah me neither, just so busy.”

Virgil nodded making a noise of understanding. He ordered his coffee and took his phone back. After his friend ordered they went and sat together just talking. Getting to know each other. Virgil looked at the time at one point and swore. “Sorry I have to go, I want to get home before my boyfriend. I want to make him dinner.” 

The guy nodded and stood up moving closer before hugging Virgil. 

VIrgil stood there confused for a moment before smiling and hugging back. “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah! You too.” The guy nodded smiling. 

Virgil walked out of the cafe and quickly went to his and Patton’s home. Thankfully Patton wasn’t home yet. He went to the kitchen and started getting set then cooking. 

Patton came home when Virgil was halfway through cooking. He walked into the kitchen and glared a bit, “What are you doing?” he growled.

Virgil turned and looked at him, “Clearly I’m cooking dinner.”

“What do you call this dinner?” Patton asked and shook his head pushing the pot of spaghetti off the stove, the hot water splashing on Virgil, burning him through his clothes. 

“What the fuck Patton!? You have been an ass all week.” He yelled. 

Patton grabbed him pushing him against the wall hard then pinning him there, “At least I’m not cheating! Do you think I appreceate how you are fucking acting!”

“Cheating? Wha-”

“Don’t play coy! I know about you and that guy! Don’t even think I don’t fucking know!” Patton yelled, pulling Virgil back then slamming him against the wall before letting go of him. “Now go be good and sit in the living room! I’ll fix your mess of what you said is dinner!” Patton shook his head before going and cleaning up the kitchen. 

Virgil got up off the ground, wiping away some tears and glared as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He pulled out his phone and opened his new contact. 

Patton closed his eyes looking through Virgil’s seeing what he was doing. As soon as he saw he immediately opened his eyes walking over to Virgil. He took his phone and threw it across the room, “don’t you even think about texting him.” Patton sneered. 

“You know what! I’m going out!” Virgil said getting up from the couch only to be pushed back down. 

“No you’re not! I don’t think I could trust you anyway. You’re staying right here.”

“What the hell is your deal Patton?!”

“My deal? You’re the one leaving me!” 

“And you’re just pushing me away!”

“No I’m not! And stop accusing me!”

“You’re the one accusing me of cheating!”

Patton shook his head annoyed and slapped him, “Just shut up!” He begged, tears running from his eyes. “Virgil… I can’t have you leave me like everyone else did. Please! We’re soulmates! I love you!”

Virgil looked down and sighed, “I’m not leaving you Patton.”

Patton nodded softly, “I’m going to order a pizza.”

Virgil nodded softly. 

Patton walked away cleaning up the kitchen before sitting and cuddling Virgil. 

They had a nice night cuddling together and watching movies. 

Virgil went to work the next morning, it was as if nothing had happened. But it made him think, was he cheating? It was just a friendship… but was he sending the wrong signals? Was this actually his fault? Virgil shook his head forcing the thoughts out of his head as he walked to work. He went to the cafe after work, standing in line and ordering his usual. Afterwards he sat down at the usual table and sipped his coffee. His friend walked in after a little while, it was funny they still didn’t know each other's names after all this time though. “Hey”

The other turned and smiled, “Hey.” he replied but his smile fell after a moment and walked over sitting across from Virgil. He noticed how Virgil had a slight bruise on his neck and jaw. “You alright? How’d things go with your boyfriend?”

“Yeah I’m fine and things went well. We watched movies together all night.” 

The other nodded slowly then got up. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go order.”

Virgil nodded and sat there quietly. 

He came back after a minute and handed Virgil a chocolate chip muffin. “Here.”

“Oh! Thanks.” Virgil smiled. 

He nodded. 

Virgil started eating and looked up at the cafe’s clock. “Mmm, I should get going.”

The other nodded, “Ok… see you soon.”

Virgil nodded and got up, leaving the cafe. 

Virgil got home only to be shoved against the wall and punched in the face. 

“I want you to stop seeing him!” Patton said, tears rolling down his face. “Don’t you love me?”

Virgil looked up at Patton about to answer when he was punched again. “Don’t you love me?” Virgil yelled at him. 

“Of course I do! And I’m only doing what’s best! But you… you keep lying to me then going off to flirt with that… that guy! Don’t you love me anymore, don’t you care about me.”

“Patton…” Virgil said softly, moving and hugging him. “Of course I love you.” 

“Then stop seeing him! Please! I don’t want to lose you… but you make it seem like I am. Call out of work. Stay home tomorrow with me.”

“Fine.” 

Patton nodded and stepped back letting go of him.

Virgil grabbed his phone and called out of work. 

__

This continued on for weeks, Patton asking him to call out of work and stay home. Patton always pleaded with him, saying how he didn’t want to lose Virgil like everyone else. And when Patton asked Virgil to quit his job… Virgil agreed. Thinking it was for the best.

Patton started not letting Virgil leave the house, when he did he’d come back to be beaten and abused. 

Virgil got up one morning, seeing Patton had left early for work. He quickly ran out of the house to the cafe, bruises as clear as day. He was just walking in when he decided to close his eyes for a moment to only see his own back he opened them and looked at Patton. “Patt… I can’t stay in all the time.”

“Babe we’re going home.” 

Virgil looked around and nodded softly not wanting to cause a scene. He left with Patton and went back home. Patton punched him hard, throwing him across the room. 

Patton was just a bit over protective of his anxious sweet baby boyfriend. 

Virgil got back up after Patton finished. He went into the bathroom cleaning himself up before going and grabbing the house phone. He couldn’t deal with this anymore, with Patton’s abuse. He didn’t know what changed but something did, and he didn’t love this version of Patton. The version he loved was gone. 

Patton stalked into the room ripping the phone from Virgil’s hands, “Don’t you even dare call the police. Now I have to get to work, you will stay home. And if you do leave I will know. I will know if you try making any calls. Please Virgil… I love you, don’t leave me.” He whispered and kissed Virgil’s cheek before walking out of the house, getting in his car and leaving. 

Virgil stood there for a few minutes, he knew he couldn’t call anyone, or run away… but he couldn’t go on like this any longer. He went upstairs and started grabbing their extra sheets from the closet. He went over to the landing of the stairs and tied the sheets to the railing then around himself before getting up and climbing the railing and falling. 

When Patton closed his eyes, he saw darkness, he didn’t understand at first, maybe Virgil was just sleeping. He kept closing his eyes to see what Virgil was seeing but only darkness remained. He got in his car and sped home. He ran inside to see his boyfriend, lifeless and hanging over the stairs. Patton screamed in agony realizing that his boyfriend had left him… like everyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also an alternate ending I thought of was there Virgil blinded himself  
> but  
> Who could've been the guy at the coffee shop?  
> Does he know Virgil is dead?


End file.
